Heart of Stone
by ExplosionsAreFun
Summary: ImagineClan Challenge entry for Eyes of Stone. Featherpaw is in love with Pinepaw, but so is Sweetpaw. Ooooooooh drama!


**Hey! This is my first challenge for ImagineClan! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Featherpaw's POV**

I walked out of the apprentice den, yawning. I walked to the freshkill pile and grab a vole. Pinepaw ran over.

"Hey wanna share that?" I blushed and nodded. I placed it between us and took a bite. He did the same. He met my eyes and made a silly face, and I laughed. He was so cute! I nuzzled him without thinking, and then blushed. But when he nuzzled me back, I was so happy, I didn't even notice the way Sweetpaw was glaring at me, until she called my name.

"Featherpaw?" I turned and looked at her. She made a sign that meant she was watching me. I gulped and ducked my head.

"Sorry, Pinepaw, see you later." I quickly walked to the apprentice den, while Sweetpaw smirked.

* * *

"Featherbreeze! Pineheart! Featherbreeze! Pineheart!"

Everyone cheered for me and Pineheart, well everyone except Sweetpaw and Whitepaw. They only cheered for the tom.

I thought of my life after that day, sharing the vole with Pinepaw.

Sweetpaw and Whitepaw had tormented me, laughed at me, belittled me. Everything I did had faults. they had nearly stopped me from passing my assessment. And I didn't have the heart to report them to Acornstar. One time Sweetpaw had pushed me in front of a badger. I would have been a goner if Mistyfire hadn't stopped it in time. I knew why...Sweetpaw obviously liked Pinepaw, and she saw me as an obstacle. And Whitepaw was her sister, so she'd do whatever she said.

I walked outside of camp. I didn't see them but I knew Sweetpaw and Whitepaw were following me.

* * *

**Pineheart's POV**

I saw Featherbreeze slinking out of camp. I followed her silently.

After following her for I while I realised I wasn't the only one following her- those two stupid apprentices, Sweetpaw and Whitepaw. I saw them corner her in a clearing. Wanting to watch, I hid in a bush.

Sweetpaw slid out her claws, and so did Whitepaw. "W-what are you doing?"Featherbreeze asked.

"Doing what we should have done long ago. I'm sure that fox running lose won't mind taking the blame?" Sweetpaw hissed and pounced on her. So did Whitepaw.

"Wha- Stop!" She flailed but it didn't work.

"Not until you die and Pineheart is all mine!" She hissed.

I don't know what happened after that, because I ran to the barn. I had a plan.

* * *

"Uh-huh...Ah...I see...Good observation...I bet they did!" Night hissed as she took out her claws. I had told her everything. The fact that they were attacking her, and that I suspected they had before. "I'll get Sharp and Prickle to come, maybe Shine too. Come on, let's go."

I followed my sister around the barn. She had left the Clan, along with our mother, who was known as Lightshine. Lightshine left the Clans to become a kittypet, and Night became a rogue. Sharp was Night's friend and so was Prickle.

Soon we came to a house. A gold-coloured kittypet came out when she saw us. In other words, our mother.

She said she couldn't come but wished me luck with my "She-catfriend" and asked me to name the kits after her. I hid my face in my paws while Night laughed.

Then we went to Sharp and Prickle, both hefty toms that would give Sweetpaw and Whitepaw a scare. Plus the fact that Prickle was missing an eye.

"Show us the way," Prickle growled. I nodded and darted away, Night, Prickle, and Sharp following me.

* * *

I arrived at the clearing and peeked in.

Sweetpaw and Whitepaw had somehow gotten Feather breeze tangled in vines. They were laughing as they gave her blows. I felt my claws slide out, and I flicked my tail- the signal for Prickle to scare them.

Prickle slipped into the clearing and hissed. All eyes turned to him.

He made a huge show of flexing his sharp claws. Featherbreeze's eyes widened. I cringed slightly, but then saw Sweetpaw and Whitepaw shaking. He began to walk over to them. Whitepaw and Sweetpaw ran out of the clearing, not seeing me or the loners. Prickle advanced toward a cowering Featherbreeze. He cut the vines with his claws and helped her out. I ran over to a shaking Featherbreeze. "It's ok, these are my sister's friends. I don't think you've met Night."

Featherbreeze stopped shivering. "Pineheart!" she said.

"Have they done this to you before?" I asked. She nodded, and my claws slid out.

She got up weakly. "They didn't get me, I have thick fur."

I, however, noticed a few gashes. "Come on, lets get you to Willowsong."

She didn't protest as she got up and leaned on my shoulder as she padded to camp.

* * *

I looked down at the new kits proudly.

Lightkit, a golden she-cat, named after Shine like she asked.

Fernkit, a pale tabby she-cat.

Thornkit, a brown tom with black paws.

And all of them were suckling strong.

Featherbreeze looked up at me and purred.

Whiteflower looked over and smiled. "They're so cute."

I smiled back. "Yeah."

Featherbreeze and I had made peace with Whitepaw, now Whiteflower, but we still avoided Sweetleap. She glared at us every time she saw us, us being Me, Featherbreze, and even her sister, because she was a "traitor" and "didn't deserve to be related to her". Whiteflower was expecting Tigerleap's kits.

The medicine cat, Willowsong, was still fussing around the newborn kits.

But I let her, this was my first litter. I wanted the kits to be perfect. And in my eyes they were.

Featherbreeze twined her tail with mine, exhausted after giving birth. I nuzzled her as she drifted of to sleep.


End file.
